


One of a Kind

by JasnNCarly



Category: One Life to Live
Genre: Drabble, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-13
Updated: 2011-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-13 03:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15355665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Shaun is a hero, whether he knows it or not.





	One of a Kind

**One of a Kind**  
  
Shaun was clueless about women. Clueless how to make a pregnancy easier on his niece, about how to keep romance up with his girl, or the way to get back into his work with Tea – distract himself with another Manning catastrophe.  
  
Instead, he navigated as he always had – to the best of his abilities. He was on call for trips to the café, making time for movie night while helping Danielle and Tea relocate.  
  
He never asked for return on the efforts he put forth, leaving him completely off guard as his niece announced the name of her daughter, “…Shaunie.”


End file.
